


Hot in Here

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: Unexpected Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Side Story, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second side story. This takes place in the As Life Goes On timeline, right around chapters 9 &10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Here

_ Yoshiwara Rei.  _ Bokuto has never been rendered speechless by anyone before except for when he first met Akaashi. This feeling in his chest is something he’s never experienced before. Now he’s starting to understand how Kuro and Daichi felt when they described their feelings for their husbands. Feeling that one can’t breathe without that person. Though they just met, Bokuto is feeling that when he saw Rei for the first time. When Rei starts walking towards Bokuto, his breath gets caught in his throat. It’s pretty lame for a grown man to fall in love with a poolside hottie while on vacation. Yoshiwara has olive skin that’s been kissed by the sun, and his hair is bright red, like flames burning freely. The kind of hair anyone would want to run their fingers through. His electric green eyes are breathtaking. Rei’s figure is muscular and firm but not bulky, and it has a feminine look to it. 

“Um...sir? Are you alright?” the man asks as he cautiously steps closer to the gray and black haired man in front of him, “your face is red…”

Had he been staring? Koutarou couldn't tell anymore until this angel gets closer, holding his breath unconsciously.  _ He smells so good. Like the ocean and mangos.  _ He didn't think he'd be able to speak in the presence of this exquisite beauty. But he manages to introduce himself, “I'm...alright...my n-name's Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Yoshiwara Rei,” He says with a quiet chuckle and smiles warmly like the morning sun, “nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

_ Rei… _ “It’s nice to meet you too, Yoshiwara-san.” 

The smile that forms on Rei’s face makes Bokuto’s heart race. His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. His smile leaves Koutarou breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. Rei’s smile is truly a beautiful smile.

_ The first time I looked in your eyes I knew   
That I would do anything for you _

Bokuto’s chest feels heavy and it's tightening up when their eyes meet again. He's only half-listening to the beautiful man in front of him until he hears an invitation to join him for drinks. 

“I'd love to!” Bokuto says before thinking about his words. Luckily that earns him Rei’s phone number and which restaurant to meet up in. 

Rei smiles again and it's hard for the owl man to breathe. Feeling such a perfect hand caress his cheek is driving him crazy. Chills shooting down Bokuto’s spine as soft lips press themselves against the other cheek. He could only watch in awe as Rei pulls away, “see you tonight, Bokuto-san.”

_ The first time you touched my face I felt   
Like I've never felt with anyone else _

“Swiggity swooty, you're going for that booty?”   
  
“Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty.”   
  
“Bokuto-san, Tetsurou, stupidity is contagious. Don't poison the children.” Akaashi says softly before the group squeezes into a large booth in the family restaurant inside the resort.

Bokuto couldn't wait to tell his best friends about the handsome man he met, especially Kuro. It seems Daichi spilled the beans first but it doesn't matter. Koutarou’s radiating sunlight like Hinata does on a daily basis. His grin is so contagious, it cause the others to smile and take pictures with their children. Everything stops when the sight of their favorite blonde catches both Tetsu’s and Bokuto’s attention, like predators finding their prey. Both Akaashi and Daichi sigh at the grins on the duo’s faces. Kenma seems to catch on and hides his face in Hinata’s shoulder.   
  
“Oho ho? Is that Tsukki?”   
  
“Oho ho ho? It is Tsukishima.”

Koutarou feigns distress with Tetsurou and catches the other when they're told to go away. The situation only gets worse when the death glare radiating from Akaashi makes the two of them sit and remain quiet for the remainder of dinner. Bokuto stays silent the entire way to the hotel room, which isn't normal. He's too busy thinking about his date with Rei in an hour.

“Bo. Dai-chan, Iwaizumi, Chibi-chan, and I will find you the perfect outfit for your date.” Kuro grins as the other guys nod in agreement. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Who said I'm allowed to have all these owltastic friends?!”

“One more animal pun and that guy will lose his date.” Iwaizumi is a lot scarier than he seems when Oikawa pisses him off.

Bokuto gulps nervously along with Tetsurou, who was ready to respond with a cat pun but decided against it. Finding an outfit is a lot harder than he thought it would be. Koutarou couldn't decide until Iwaizumi hands him comfortable black jeans and Kuro hands him a white button down shirt with short sleeves to show off his biceps. “Whoa...I look owl- I mean, uh, awesome!” 

Iwaizumi nods in approval from that and smiles a bit at his friends. “I think it's time to see him off then bond with the family.”

They nod simultaneously and smile, leading Koutarou to the lobby and leaving him there when they spot Rei. Rei is waiting by himself near the lobby’s seashell mural. He's wearing denim skinny jeans and a dark red button down sleeveless shirt. Bokuto fixes himself one more time before heading over.

“Wow, you look great, Bokuto-san.”

“Not as good as you.” Bokuto covers his mouth as the two of them blush up to their ears.

Rei clears his throat to break the awkward silence before grabbing Bokuto’s hand, leading him to the resort’s bar. The bar is too elegant for Bokuto’s taste. Posh seats, chandeliers, and the only good thing is the large dance floor. The crowd resembles a large nightclub setting despite being a luxury bar. From around the corner, Koutarou can hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon lights on the ceiling, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred businessmen at a conference. As he enters the bar, the intermingling smells of cologne, sweat, smoke, and too many people instantly assault his nostrils as he inhaled deeply.

“Let's dance, Bokuto-san!” Rei calls out, trying to talk over the music. 

“Okay!” Koutarou calls back, not expecting the crowd to start grinding against each other when a certain song comes on.

_ Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh! _

Bokuto recognizes the song and the dim lighting is covering his red face. Rei just grins and sways his hips in the sexiest ways, turning himself around and pressing his perky ass against Bokuto’s crotch. He successfully makes the salt ‘n’ pepper haired man touch him, grinding against him to the music.

_ It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes   
I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

Being pressed between a wall and Rei is a whole new experience. Never has Bokuto expected to have such an attractive man that close while they're practically having sex by the way they're dancing. Rei ends up opening their button-down shirts and uses it as an excuse to feel up Koutarou’s toned abs. Bokuto gasps softly when a slight breeze brushes against his chest and the combination of Rei’s hands on him is enough to make him come in his pants. Yoshiwara feels something poking at him and a smirk forms on his face before he pulls Bokuto into a bathroom stall with him, locking the door behind them.

_ It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes   
I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

Bokuto’s back hits the wall with a slight tingling he doesn't bother feeling. Koutarou moans quietly, breathy and needy when he feels lips on his exposed collarbone and chest, unable to squeeze his eyes shut when Rei licks his lips seductively like a succubus,  looking up at him with those gorgeous, wicked green eyes that are starting to sear right into him and turning him on like nothing else.

Koutarou barely shuts his eyes, slightly startled yet very aroused, when he watches Rei pulling insistently at his belt buckle, working with those quick, slender fingers. Bokuto blinks a few times, his eyes begin focusing in and out like a camera zooming in and out. He gasps when the redhead cups his cock, effectively preventing any words with a triumphant grin. Rei palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through Bokuto’s sleek black boxers after pulling down his jeans, which now have a wet spot caused from precum. Koutarou has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to thrust into the other’s hand. “R-Rei—what are you—oh my god —” 

“You're so big...I wonder if you'll fit in my mouth.” Rei whispers and places hot, open-mouth kisses on the bulge in front of him, earning more breathy moans from Bokuto.

Yoshiwara pulls down Bokuto’s boxers slightly, just enough to reveal his treat. He smirks at the huge size in front of him before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Rei pulls Koutarou deeper into his mouth, as deep as he can without choking, so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again. His tongue swirls around the tip and Bokuto has become his personal lollipop, and the both of them are okay with that. Rei starts to suck the trembling man above him harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks. The red-haired beauty is craving Bokuto’s semen a lot more than he should, since they just met hours ago. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. 

“R-Rei--” Bokuto groans erotically as his orgasms gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him.    
  
Rei knows better than to talk with his mouth full so continues his motions, moaning around the flesh when Bokuto’s hands grip his soft hair and holding him still. Koutarou jerks his hips forward when he shoots out his cum, blushing another shade of red when he watches Rei swallow it all effortlessly.   
  
“F-Fuck...you're really good at this.”

“Thanks,” Rei blushes the same shade as his hair once it's released, fixing Bokuto’s pants for him, “I-I don't know what got over me...I don't normally give head to men I just met hours ago…” 

_ He's so cute. _ Bokuto can't help but chuckle at the flustered man in front of him, finding him absolutely adorable. “Don't worry. I normally don't press myself against a guy and let him blow me in the same night either.”

“Shameless.” 

The duo sneak out of the bar after their eventful evening and Rei’s energy is matching Bokuto’s, making it impossible for either of them to fall asleep. Finding out this beauty works in the same school is making Koutarou fall deeper for this man. Their conversation starts from careers to their students to their favorite things. Bokuto loves that Rei’s favorite animal is an owl and that he finds owl puns absolutely adorable. The two keep talking about random things until they hit the bathhouse. 

  
He's not expecting to see his friends’ husbands inside the sentou at the same time. His golden eyes widen at the four of them, “Um...what are you guys doing?”   
  
“Relaxing while they sleep.” All four answer simultaneously.   
  
Rei chuckles quietly and smiles as he steps into the bath with Bokuto after using a washing station, “I'm Yoshiwara Rei. Bokuto-san talked a lot about you four.”   
  
_ Now we understand why they were teasing Bokuto before… _ Keiji, Kenma, Tooru, and Koushi exchange looks.  _ He's falling for this guy. _   
  
“What? Did I say something weird?” Rei asks and bites his lip gently.   
  
“Nothing at all,” Oikawa says with a grin, “we're shocked Bokuto found someone so attractive who isn't taken already.”   
  
Bokuto’s face explodes with redness as he can't hide his blushing, averting his gaze elsewhere while Rei joins the others in conversation.  _ I'm doomed... _

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Your Everything - Keith Urban  
> Hot in Herre - Nelly


End file.
